shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashikaga Kenshin
is a samurai from the in the and international criminal responsible for various crimes, including the Black Dragon Attack on the Marine Secret Labritory located at the middle of the Final Continent. He is reputed as due to his high Speed Sword Movements that only reflect the light of his blade when drawn. Appearance Kenshin has Red hair which is tied in the end with a topknot with bangs framing the sides of his face. He wears a Silver samurai gi with Red intricate designs more detailed than his original garb. He also wears black geta instead of the zōri sandals that he wore when he was younger. He has a Red stomach band, with black Fire like design. He also wears a Red scarf that covers part of his mouth, and his sword at his side. He also wear a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassles hanging down over his face. He violet-coloured, pupiless eyes. some times attire consisted of a simple purple kimono-like outfit, with a red scarf encircling his neck that obscures the lower half of his face and conceals a communicator as well. he was also seen with a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals, but when he left Wano, he started wearing samurai armour, much more traditional in appearance when compared to the ones worn by his subordinates: it's composed of a breastplate, with four plates protecting his legs attached to it, identical shoulder pads, and matching arm and leg guards. He also wears a belt, to which is attached a pouch and his sword. Personality Kenshin is a calm and level-headed person who hardly reacted even when VegaPunk was found to be manipulating him. During the conferences with the Marines he is generally the one who keeps the meetings productive and on track, usually by using his lack of association with marines and their past conflicts to act as a neutral mediator. He is also very humble, having taken responsibility for criticising the Admrial during the meeting, rather than attributing it all to Vegapunk's manipulation, asking the marines for forgiveness afterwards. As he clashed with a reincarnated Ryuma, he addressed him with much respect, promising him he would have spoken of him like a hero, and praising his great faith. Beneath his calm surface Kenshin is a warrior of strong ideals, devoted to the ideal of harmony (和, wa). He showed no hesitation in committing his samurai fully to fighting the threat of Marine (after he declares them his enemy) despite his families's long held position of neutrality in Marine-Pirate wars. Abilities and Powers Kenshin is undoubtedly a very powerful warrior. As the Ex-General of the samurai, Kenshin has command of the rest of them and, by extension, is a highly capable leader. Despite his young age and illness, Kenshin has also shown great agilityand knowlege as shown from jumping high into the air to reach a giant and moving with incredible speed to attack Kuma before he could move his hands. He also seems to have built up a tolerance to poison since he was around it alot growing up. Fighting Style Kenshin is a masterful swordsman who wields the katana . He is widely renowned as a master of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Kenshin's mastery of Iai is such that Kuma and others have stated how it was useless to try and perform non Devil Fruit against him, due to the fact that Kenshine is capable of attacking within the short time it takes to make a move. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood. In a flash back, his precision was even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of one of his swords. Due to his extensive knowledge of swordplay, Kenshin can judge the weaponry skill of his opponents, such as Gol D. Yomi and Kuma, after a single clash. Like his subordinates, he is also capable of channelling through his sword to increase its cutting power. History Major Battles Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Jakyou Category:Human